Whisper The Heart
by vanderwood
Summary: Suatu hari belahan jiwamu akan muncul dalam kepalamu, memberitahu segala hal yang ia pikirkan. Awalnya, Kuanlin dan Jihoon tidak percaya soal itu. [wanna one; lai kuanlin/park jihoon (panwink), soulmate AU]


**Whisper The Heart**

by vanderwood

.

.

This is a work of fiction, no profit gained, no profit gained.

.

" _Important encounters are planned by the souls long ago before the bodies see each other."_

 **(** _ **Paulo Coelho**_ **-** _ **Eleven Minutes**_ **)**

.

.

.

 **01**

 _Ketika belahan jiwamu berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari tempatmu untuk pertama kalinya, kau akan mulai mendengarkan isi pikirannya dalam kepalamu sendiri._

Selama lima belas tahun ia hidup, Kuanlin pilih-pilih soal mitos atau hal-hal supranatural yang akan ia percayai. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menghindari nomor empat, tapi akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk menyapu lantai rumah sebelum hari raya tahun baru agar keberuntungan tidak terbuang dari keluarganya. Kuanlin juga percaya kalau ada sosok hantu yang menghuni salah satu jendela gedung sekolahnya sehingga jendela itu tidak bisa ditutup sama sekali, tapi ia tidak percaya kalau kucing hitam dapat membawa kesialan. Termasuk juga desas-desus yang sering ia dengar akhir-akhir ini terkait dengan belahan jiwa. Konon katanya, kau bisa mengidentifikasi siapa belahan jiwamu lewat hal-hal magis, seperti penghitung waktu yang menghitung mundur waktu pertemuanmu dengan sang belahan jiwa, atau keberadaan benang merah yang menghubungkan jari kelingking seseorang dengan belahan jiwanya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kuanlin mendengar desas-desus lain soal salah satu cara untuk terhubung dengan belahan jiwamu; yaitu dengan mendengarkan isi pikiran dari belahan jiwamu di dalam kepalamu sendiri. Kata kakak perempuannya (yang kebanyakan membaca novel Harlequin dan komik-komik romansa) ketika belahan jiwamu berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari tempatmu berada untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu pula kau akan bisa membaca isi pikiran dari belahan jiwamu meskipun kau tidak tahu siapa dirinya. _Ew, itu sangat aneh,_ gumam Kuanlin waktu itu. _Dan_ jiejie _juga aneh karena percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu_. Komentar tersebut berhasil membuat Kuanlin dihadiahi benjol kecil akibat lemparan buku yang cukup kuat.

Mari berpikir logis — membaca pikiran belahan jiwamu jauh dari kata romantis, setidaknya menurut Kuanlin. Bagaimana kalau belahan jiwamu (amit-amit) adalah seorang mesum yang pikirannya dihiasi oleh hal-hal yang butuh label _not safe for work_ selama seharian penuh? Atau bagaimana kalau belahan jiwamu adalah seseorang yang berbicara bahasa lain selain dirimu? Apakah tidak aneh rasanya ketika mendengarkan hal-hal dalam bahasa yang tidak kau mengerti? Lalu bagaimana dengan privasi? Akan sangat menjengkelkan bukan, ketika ada orang yang bisa tahu setiap rahasiamu — meskipun orang itu adalah belahan jiwamu?

Secara teoritis, mungkin fenomena ini memang masuk ke dalam hal yang tidak masuk akal. Akan tetapi, realita tak bisa ditebak, bahkan kadang-kadang menghadirkan hal-hal ajaib. Kuanlin, yang datang ke Seoul dengan kemampuan bahasa Korea yang masih minim, tiba-tiba mendengarkan suara-suara dalam bahasa Korea kompleks di dalam kepalanya. Bukan, suara-suara itu bukan berasal dari Yoo Seonho yang duduk di sebelahnya, atau _Representative_ Kwon Boa yang sedang berbicara menggunakan mikrofon di bawah sana, dekat panggung penampilan awal. Kuanlin yakin akan hal itu, karena 1) suara yang ia dengarkan adalah suara laki-laki, dan 2) berkali-kali Kuanlin melirik Seonho ketika suara-suara itu muncul dan ia selalu menemukan Seonho sedang menutup mulutnya saat itu, atau menggumamkan nyanyian tidak jelas. Bukan berbicara dalam satu kalimat kompleks. Kuanlin tak bisa menangkap seluruh makna dari suara-suara tersebut, tapi ada beberapa kata yang ia ketahui artinya.

 _Takut. Takut. Takut. Mereka terlalu bagus. Aku takut._

Suara-suara tersebut berulangkali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan saat ia dan Seonho sedang bersiap-siap untuk membawakan penampilan awal mereka, suara-suara itu masih ada, membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Seonho menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuanlin saat itu, dan sebagai teman yang baik, ia langsung bertanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Seonho khawatir. "Kelihatannya gelisah sekali."

"Siapa? Aku?" Kuanlin menunjuk ujung hidungnya sambil menaikkan alis, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yang benar? Betul-betul tidak apa-apa kan, tidak sakit perut, tidak sakit kepala?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kuanlin kembali berusaha meyakinkan Seonho. "Mungkin hanya tegang saja. Setelah ini kan giliran kita."

Seonho berniat untuk bertanya lagi, namun gerakan mulutnya terhenti ketika seorang staf mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk tampil di depan para pelatih. Mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa lagi selain saling menyemangati. Untuk sesaat, Kuanlin tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara itu di dalam kepalanya, hanya saja keadaan tenang itu berhenti sampai ia menginjak panggung dan memperkenalkan namanya. Ada satu kalimat yang ia dengar lamat-lamat di dalam kepalanya saat itu.

" _Wah … trainee dari CUBE … uh, tampan juga, ya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02**

 **hyeobii  
** _hoon-ah_

 **hyeobii  
** _kau masih sering dengar suara-suara aneh?_

 **hyeobii  
** _aku takut_

Jihoon terdiam sejenak sebelum mengetikkan balasan pada kolom pengetikan pesan teks. Firasatnya mendadak jelek. Entah apa yang akan atau sudah dilakukan Hyeob, yang pasti Jihoon berani taruhan hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan baik.

 **coolman300  
** _Hyung jangan menakutiku_

 **hyeobii  
** _aku baca-baca di webMD_

 **hyeobii  
** _jangan jangan kau kena_

 **hyeobii  
** _skizofrenia_

 _NGERI_. Refleks Jihoon menggeleng-geleng dengan penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan, sedikit pula menyesal karena ia sempat curhat pada Hyeob mengenai apa yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Sejak resmi menjadi peserta dari acara _survival show_ pembentukan grup idola di salah satu saluran televisi nasional, Jihoon sering mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kepalanya. Suara-suara tersebut timbul dan tenggelam, terkadang terdengar keras terkadang lamat-lamat. Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa menebak makna dari suara-suara tersebut karena suara-suara tersebut terdengar seperti bahasa yang tidak ia pahami. Dari intonasi dan cara pelafalannya, besar kemungkinan kalau bahasa itu adalah Mandarin — hei, meskipun sering bolos kelas tambahan bahasa Mandarin, Jihoon cukup familiar dengan bagaimana seseorang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa tersebut. Berdasarkan informasi ini, bisa ditarik kesimpulan juga bahwa suara-suara itu bukan berasal dari pikiran Jihoon sendiri. Mana ada orang yang sering bolos kelas Mandarin tiba-tiba dapat berpikir dengan bahasa tersebut. Terlalu aneh bahkan untuk ukuran keajaiban sekalipun.

Jihoon juga yakin kalau suara-suara tersebut bukan berasal dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Euiwoong berasal dari agensi artis yang merupakan hasil kerjasama Korea dan Tiongkok, tapi Mandarin bukanlah bahasa yang dikuasainya sampai tahapan fasih. Haknyeon punya garis keturunan Hongkong, tapi ia sudah bercerita kalau bahasa Kantonnya sedikit berlumut. Sisanya — Daehwi, Jinyoung, Samuel, dan Sungwoon- _hyung_ , mungkin tahu sedikit-sedikit frasa atau kalimat berbahasa Mandarin tapi Jihoon yakin mereka tidak begitu lancar dalam berbahasa Mandarin. Penutur bahasa Mandarin fasih yang berada di sekitarnya adalah Kuanlin dan Yongguk dari tim rival. Tapi yang benar saja — ia, Yongguk dan Kuanlin hanya bertemu ketika latihan gabungan. Mereka bahkan tidak sekamar sementara suara-suara itu kerap muncul ketika Jihoon bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Ada dua orang yang Jihoon ceritakan soal ini dan keduanya sangat tidak membantu. Donghan bilang, _kamu mungkin kesurupan_. Hyeob bilang, _kamu mungkin skizofren_. Kali ini bukan hanya sesuatu dalam diri Jihoon yang salah, tapi dalam lingkaran pertemanannya juga.

 **hyeobii  
** _gejalanya mirip_

 **hyeobii  
** _dengan apa yang kau alami_

 **hyeobii  
** _gimana dong?_

Sebelum para peserta diminta untuk mematikan ponsel dan pergi latihan, Jihoon sempat membalas.

 **coolman300  
** _Hyung! Ternyata telingaku hanya pengang biasa mungkin ada serangga masuk TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **03**

Mungkin Kuanlin memang tidak begitu fasih dengan bahasa Korea, namun satu hal yang pasti — ia bisa menyadari kalau suara-suara aneh dalam kepalanya itu menyebut namanya. _Kuanlin ini, Kuanlin itu. Kuanlin ternyata bisa mengikuti latihan dengan baik, Kuanlin dan Yongguk-_ hyung _penutur bahasa Mandarin yang paling sering bertemu denganku di sini._ Kuanlin sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat tersebut, karena berarti suara itu bisa jadi berasal dari orang yang dekat dengannya atau setidaknya mengenal dirinya. Kemungkinan besar orang itu juga ada di dekatnya karena ia sering mendengar komentar tentang dirinya sendiri.

Segala hal tentang fenomena ini benar-benar aneh. Bicara tentang aneh, Kuanlin teringat pada cerita kakaknya mengenai kemampuan untuk mendengar isi pikiran belahan jiwanya di dalam kepala, tapi — ha! Yang benar saja. Kuanlin jelas ogah untuk meminta penjelasan kakaknya lebih lanjut soal omong kosong belahan jiwa ini setelah buku novel romantis koleksi sang kakak memberikannya sebuah benjol kecil.

Lagipula … belahan jiwa? Kuanlin menemukan belahan jiwanya di tempat ini?

Jangan salah sangka; Kuanlin bertemu dengan banyak teman baik di dalam acara _survival show_ ini, tapi prospek untuk menemukan belahan jiwa dengan mengikuti acara _survival show_ pembentukan grup idola adalah sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari ekspektasi Kuanlin. Ia dan Seonho mengikuti acara ini hanya untuk belajar, mencari teman dan menambah pengalaman, tidak ada motivasi lain-lain apalagi yang menyangkut soal belahan jiwa. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, semakin Kuanlin mendengar suara-suara asing dalam kepalanya, semakin dirinya mempercayai bahwa mungkin kakaknya memang benar. Mungkin memang belahan jiwa bisa dihubungkan dengan telepati semacam ini.

(Oh, Kuanlin beberapa tahun yang lalu akan sangat kecewa dengan Kuanlin yang sekarang.)

Pertanyaannya adalah: _siapa._

Siapa yang pikirannya selalu dibombardir oleh kecemasan dan perasaan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya tidak cukup? Banyak. Mungkin sebagian besar dari peserta _survival show_ ini merasakan hal yang sama. Siapa yang selalu berusaha untuk berhati-hati menampilkan dirinya di depan kamera? Banyak. Beberapa rekannya malah terlihat berubah, mereka bersikap seolah-olah mereka adalah orang lain akibat kritikan dari penonton. Siapa yang kadang memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti _kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan_ atau _duluan mana ayam atau telur?_ Juga banyak.

Petunjuk tiba-tiba datang pada Kuanlin setelah ia menonton siaran acara _survival show_ yang diikutinya, tepatnya pada segmen pemilihan _visual center._ Saat mereka sedang melakukan syuting untuk segmen tersebut, Kuanlin sempat mendengar kalimat yang kurang lebih bunyinya adalah _kalau bicara soal visual … tentu saja Lai Kuanlin._ Suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas di kepalanya sehingga ia bisa mengingatnya sampai berhari-hari. Ketika menonton siaran segmen pemilihan _visual center_ tersebut, Kuanlin seolah-olah mendapat petunjuk mengenai siapa yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar sebagai pemilik suara yang sudah berhari-hari ini menghuni kepalanya.

"Visual center _pilihanku … Lai Kuanlin_."

Ada beberapa orang yang memilih Kuanlin sebagai _visual center_. Sekarang, mari kita selidiki dari kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya yang pernah Kuanlin dengar.

" _Kuanlin dan Yongguk_ -hyung _penutur bahasa Mandarin yang paling sering bertemu denganku di sini."_

Selama evaluasi ronde pertama, ia lebih sering berjumpa dengan anggota timnya juga dengan anggota tim rival. Karena sang pemilik suara misterius menyebut Yongguk dengan sufiks _hyung_ , pastilah orang ini adalah orang yang lebih muda daripada Yongguk. Kuanlin mengeliminasi orang-orang yang tidak sesuai dengan kriteria. Kemudian, ia mencocokkan dengan _visual center_ yang dipilih oleh kandidat-kandidat, _ehem_ , belahan jiwa Kuanlin, yang tersisa. Kuanlin tahu kalau ia tidak tahu tepatnya siapa saja yang memilih dirinya sebagai _visual center_ , tapi ia memutuskan untuk menebak dengan modal nekat berdasarkan apa yang sudah ia lihat dan ia dengar.

Toh kalaupun salah orang, paling-paling juga malu.

Hyung _? Jihoon_ -hyung _? Ini, yang sering muncul di kepalaku, Jihoon-_ hyung _bukan? Ini Kuanlin, bisakah kau mendengarku?_

Kuanlin tidak bisa mendengar apapun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali menjadi ramai.

 _Astaga. Kuanlin?_

 _Jadi, benar ini Jihoon-_ hyung?

… _Ya …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **04**

"Jihoon- _hyung_ itu tampan, baik hati, bisa menari dengan keren, suaranya saat menyanyi juga cukup oke, bisa menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik, bisa _rap_ juga …."

Dapat mendengar isi pikiran Jihoon yang tidak bisa ia utarakan dengan gamblang pada orang lain adalah hal yang cukup sulit diterima oleh Kuanlin. Rasanya seperti diberi informasi yang tidak perlu-perlu amat, sekaligus mengganggu privasi orang lain. Kuanlin tahu tipe-tipe orang seperti Jihoon, yang memilih untuk tidak membicarakan hal-hal tertentu pada orang lain, dan pasti akan sangat canggung baginya karena sekarang akan ada yang tahu mengenai hal-hal yang Jihoon pendam. Sedikit tidak adil bagi Jihoon karena ia sendiri harus paham Mandarin terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti soal rahasia-rahasia Kuanlin, tapi toh tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah hal ini, kecuali Jihoon tiba-tiba fasih dalam Mandarin.

Mendengar isi pikiran Jihoon sedikit banyak membuat Kuanlin melihat sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Jihoon bisa saja terlihat percaya diri dan ceria di depan mata orang lain, tapi Kuanlin bisa tahu soal segala kecemasan Jihoon, segala ketakutannya, dan bagaimana Jihoon memandang dirinya sendiri — dan pandangan-pandangan tersebut tak selamanya berupa sesuatu yang bernada positif. Terkadang, Jihoon kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Terkadang, Jihoon merasa cemas akan apa yang terjadi esok hari. Terkadang, Jihoon terpengaruh dengan perubahan sikap teman-temannya setelah mendapatkan kritikan dari penonton; kemudian disusul dengan kecemasan akan mendapatkan kritikan, atau malah kebencian, yang serupa. Kuanlin tahu soal keinginan-keinginan Jihoon untuk menampilkan sisi-sisi terbaik dari dirinya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa terkadang Jihoon takut bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menampilkan sisi-sisi terbaik tersebut.

Kuanlin selalu tidak setuju dengan segala hal-hal negatif yang Jihoon katakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu memotong dengan _tidak,_ Hyung, _kau tidak seperti itu,_ tapi Jihoon tampaknya tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan perkataan Kuanlin karena pemikiran-pemikiran negatif itu terus saja bermunculan. Jihoon terkadang menganggap Kuanlin hanya berusaha menghiburnya, meskipun sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak benar.

Makanya, Kuanlin memutuskan untuk mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau Jihoon-hyung yang ia tahu adalah orang yang layak mendapatkan pujian dan apresiasi. Lewat segmen pemilihan _fixed pick_ , Kuanlin menghujani Jihoon dengan berbagai macam pujian dengan harapan hal tersebut akan membantu Jihoon untuk melihat dirinya sendiri dengan kacamata yang lebih positif. Kuanlin ingin menyadarkan Jihoon bahwa banyak orang yang begitu menghargainya, termasuk Kuanlin. Ini adalah caranya untuk mengatakan pada Jihoon bahwa ia ada di sisinya dan selalu mendukungnya.

Keputusan untuk mempercayai segala pujian yang Kuanlin lontarkan pada segmen tersebut kembali pada Jihoon sendiri. Toh, ia bisa tahu apakah Kuanlin berbohong atau tidak.

(Dan jawabannya tentu _tidak_.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **05**

Hyung _, tenanglah sedikit. Kepalaku ribut sekali._

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, bodoh. Melihatmu masih di bawah seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa tenang, tahu._

Kuanlin melirik ke arah bangku nomor dua. Jihoon duduk dengan tenang, tapi isi pikirannya tidak mencerminkan ketenangan yang ia perlihatkan di luar. Kuanlin sudah belajar untuk memilah-milah pikiran mana yang harus ia abaikan atau ia perhatikan, hanya saja untuk hari ini tampaknya kemampuan untuk memilah-milah itu menghilang begitu saja. Kepalanya ribut. Jihoon sedang gelisah. Hanya tersisa satu kursi lagi untuk peserta yang akan maju ke babak final, namun nama Kuanlin tak kunjung dipanggil juga. Sebenarnya, Kuanlin tidak terlalu berharap banyak; kalaupun ia harus pulang malam ini, ya sudah. Hal ini tentunya agak membuatnya sedih, karena ia tidak dapat menampilkan sisi baik dari dirinya pada ronde ini sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mendukung dirinya. Ada sedikit penyesalan, namun Kuanlin akan menerima apapun hasilnya dengan lapang dada.

Jihoon tidak sependapat dengan Kuanlin, sayangnya. Jihoon berpikir kalau Kuanlin masih layak untuk diberi kesempatan menampilkan sisi terbaiknya di babak final. Jihoon tidak mau membayangkan untuk menghabiskan minggu terakhir kompetisi ini tanpa Kuanlin. _Hanya satu minggu lagi,_ batin Jihoon cemas. _Tolonglah. Kalau kau pulang sekarang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti._

 _Tidak apa-apa_ Hyung _. Meskipun aku pulang, kita masih bisa ngobrol seperti ini._

 _Tetap saja rasanya berbeda kalau aku tidak melihatmu! Kuanlin-ah, ini belum saatnya bagimu untuk pulang …._

 _Tenanglah_ Hyung _. Apapun yang terjadi, pasti itu yang terbaik._

Kuanlin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ledakan seperti apa yang muncul dalam kepalanya ketika wajahnya muncul di layar besar, mengumumkan bahwa kepemilikan kursi terakhir jatuh padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06**

Satu malam menjelang final, Jihoon tidak bisa tidur. Bukan hanya karena banyak hal yang dicemaskannya, tapi juga karena ia mendengar isi pikiran Kuanlin. Akhir-akhir ini, suara pikiran Kuanlin yang didengarkan Jihoon banyak yang berbahasa Korea, sehingga Jihoon bisa mengerti. Mereka semakin terbiasa dengan keadaan ini seolah-olah bisa mendengarkan isi pikiran masing-masing adalah sesuatu yang natural. Jihoon sudah tahu bagaimana caranya mengabaikan apa yang harus ia abaikan, dan memperhatikan apa yang harus ia perhatikan dari seluruh pikiran Kuanlin yang terdengar dalam benaknya.

Malam ini Kuanlin bercerita banyak dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ia berterima kasih pada banyak orang — termasuk Jihoon — karena sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk maju sampai sejauh ini, dan bagaimana ia begitu bertekad untuk tidak mengecewakan orang-orang itu. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil memeluk bantalnya, mengerti betul apa yang Kuanlin pikirkan, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik, segalanya yang terbaik dari dirinya untuk orang-orang yang sudah mendukungnya selama ini.

Termasuk Kuanlin.

Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri. Terdengar aneh, tapi memang terkadang kita sering merasa kaget atau aneh dengan hal-hal yang kita pikirkan sendiri, bukan? Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Jihoon. Dan tentu saja, Kuanlin menyadarinya.

Hyung _ada apa? Tadi aku hanya dengar sampai_ Hyung _juga mengerti perasaanku,_

 _Tidak, tidak apa-apa._

 _Kau tadi bawa-bawa namaku, aku akan terus menghantuimu karena aku penasaran._

 _Uh, kok ingat saja, sih._

Hyung, _aku dengar, lho._

 _Baiklah, baiklah_. Jihoon menarik napas panjang. _Aku berterima kasih padamu karena selalu mendukungku sampai hari ini. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik dari diriku untukmu._

Hanya ada suara-suara berbahasa Mandarin muncul di kepala Jihoon untuk beberapa waktu.

Hyung _, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan aku kalau kita tidak bisa debut bersama._

 _Bicara apa kau … jangan berpikir seperti itu, Kuanlin-ah—_

Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya berubah hening. Hening sekali. Bibir Jihoon langsung cemberut dibuatnya. _Pasti sudah tidur._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07**

"Jihoon- _hyung_ senang tidak? Bisa jalan-jalan bersamaku."

Sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan juga Kuanlin tahu bagaimana isi kepala Jihoon berubah menjadi ledakan-ledakan penuh pelangi, kupu-kupu, dan warna-warna pastel ketika staf mengikatkan sebuah tali berwarna merah di pergelangan tangannya — tali yang menghubungkan pergelangan tangannya dengan pergelangan tangan Kuanlin. Jihoon menoleh, memandang Kuanlin lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang tampak berbinar-binar namun juga menyimpan tanya.

"Hm?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat kalau ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuanlin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, penasaran saja."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. _Ayolah, kamu kan bisa tahu sendiri_. Begitu sekelebat pemikiran Jihoon yang lewat dalam kepala Kuanlin, dan Kuanlin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_ , jadi gimana? Senang nggak?"

Kuanlin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Sayangnya Jihoon tidak dapat mengerti apa yang Kuanlin pikirkan, sehingga untuk kali ini Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja apa keinginannya.

"Iya, aku senang kok."

Senyuman Kuanlin terpatri semakin lebar. Meskipun ia tahu betapa senangnya Jihoon saat ini sesungguhnya Kuanlin hanya ingin mendengar soal itu langsung dari mulut Jihoon, dan hal itu cukup untuk menerbangkan Kuanlin menuju kebahagiaan yang bertingkat-tingkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08**

Kesibukan harian yang seolah tak habis-habis menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Jihoon, dan Kuanlin, baru memikirkan soal status mereka sebagai belahan jiwa akhir-akhir ini. Jihoon teringat ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Kuanlin adalah orang yang selalu berbicara di dalam kepalanya, saat itu ia tidak tahu apa artinya soal ini — sampai Kuanlin memberitahunya kalau _we are probably soulmates._ Mungkin kita adalah belahan jiwa satu sama lain. Reaksi Jihoon saat itu tidak lebih dari pipi yang memerah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kebingungan yang tak bertahan lama. Setelah itu, realita tidak memberikannya waktu untuk memikirkan soal ini lebih jauh. Atmosfir kompetisi telah menyita seluruh fokus mereka berdua.

Kebetulan saja Jihoon tiba-tiba terpikirkan soal status mereka sebagai belahan jiwa ketika sedang bersantai karena tidak ada jadwal. _Aku dan Kuanlin._ Jihoon baru menyadari kalau hal ini terlalu ajaib untuk bisa diterimanya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Kuanlin adalah pelengkap bagi masing-masing, ibarat dua keping _puzzle_ yang pas dengan satu sama lain, masih terasa seperti sesuatu yang asing. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa untuk mendengar isi pikiran satu sama lain di dalam kepala masing-masing, tapi mereka kerapkali melupakan kenyataan kalau mereka terhubung seperti itu karena mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Dua individu yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Rasanya terlalu aneh, ajaib, dan terlalu tiba-tiba untuk bisa diterima.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan soal ini,_ Hyung _?_ Hyung _tidak suka aku, ya?_

 _Oh, tentu saja dia bisa dengar,_ Jihoon menggerutu. _Tidak apa-apa, Lin. Itu mungkin pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul saat aku sedang bengong. Soal aku suka kamu atau tidak, kamu tahu sendiri._

Tentu saja — mempertanyakan soal keajaiban ini bukan berarti Jihoon tidak menyukai Kuanlin. Sejak awal berjumpa, kesan mengenai Kuanlin selalu baik. Kuanlin bukanlah orang yang bertentangan dengannya ataupun orang yang memberikan kesan buruk bagi Jihoon. Secara keseluruhan, Kuanlin adalah orang yang Jihoon harapkan bisa selalu dekat dengannya.

 _Mungkin_ Hyung _kaget dan menganggap hal ini sulit diterima karena orang yang_ Hyung _sukai ternyata ditakdirkan sebagai belahan jiwamu?_

Secercah cahaya seolah muncul di dalam kepala Jihoon. _Benar juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09**

Memang tidak sering, tapi terkadang Kuanlin dan Jihoon juga bisa melihat dan mendengar mimpi masing-masing. Terutama apabila salah satu dari mereka mengalami tidur tanpa mimpi sementara yang satunya lagi bermimpi tentang banyak hal — keduanya bisa mengalami mimpi yang sama. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau mimpi mereka bisa tersinkronisasi, sampai malam ini tiba.

Keduanya terbangun di satu waktu yang sama, dibanjiri keringat dingin karena mimpi buruk yang begitu menakutkan. Kuanlin menggosok kedua matanya sambil mengatur napas, sebelum melihat Jihoon yang juga sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. Mereka berpandangan untuk sejenak di dalam kegelapan kamar — yang mereka bagi bersama tiga orang yang lain — sebelum Kuanlin akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Mau tidur di sini?" Kuanlin menepuk bagian dari kasurnya yang paling dekat tembok.

"Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara serak. "Bisa muat?"

"Bisa, kalau tidur miring mungkin muat. _Hyung_ sini dekat tembok." Kuanlin bergeser menepi, mengira-ngira seberapa luas bagian yang akan ditempati Jihoon. Jihoon turun dari ranjangnya untuk menghampiri ranjang Kuanlin sambil memeluk bantal yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tempat yang Kuanlin sediakan di kasurnya.

"Nggak akan muat."

"Coba dulu."

Jihoon ragu, tapi tetap menurut. Ia naik ke atas ranjang, lalu berbaring miring menghadap tembok. Kuanlin mencoba untuk berbaring miring segera setelah Jihoon terlihat nyaman dalam posisinya, tapi ternyata sulit. Kuanlin dipanggil _gulliver maknae_ bukannya tanpa alasan; sisa tempat kosong di kasurnya sedikit terlalu sempit apabila dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Tanpa dikomando, Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya menempel dan lurus dengan tembok. Dengan begitu, ia tidak terlalu memakan tempat di atas kasur. Kuanlin membeku sejenak, tampak bingung untuk menentukan ke arah mana ia harus menghadap — apakah ia harus menghadap ke arah Jihoon atau memunggunginya.

 _Kenapa bingung? Hadap sini._

 _Baiklah, baiklah_. Tanpa ragu Kuanlin akhirnya berbaring menghadap Jihoon, yang langsung mengomentari tanpa ampun.

 _Ih … bau keringat._

 _Lah … yang menyuruhku hadap sini kan Jihoon-_ hyung _…._

Jihoon terkikik pelan. Meskipun berkomentar seperti itu, pada akhirnya ia tetap saja menempelkan dahinya pada dada Kuanlin, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kuanlin agar ia tidak berbalik memunggungi Jihoon. Kuanlin menggembungkan pipinya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan memosisikan kepalanya di atas pucuk kepala Jihoon. Tidak ada protes yang terdengar, sehingga Kuanlin menyimpulkan bahwa Jihoon sudah nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Ketika keduanya kembali terlelap, mereka tidak bermimpi sampai pagi datang.

(Kuanlin dan Jihoon masih mendengkur dengan halus ketika Jisung, sang alarm berjalan, datang ke kamar mereka lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berkomentar, "Kenapa Kuanlin dan Jihoon tidur sempit-sempitan begini?")

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10**

 _Wǒ xǐ huɑn nǐ xiào, xǐ huɑn nǐ shēnɡ qì, xǐ huɑn nǐ de shàn liánɡ, xǐ huɑn nǐ de rèn zhēn, xǐ huɑn hé nǐ zài yì qǐ de měi shí měi kè. *)_

Jihoon menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Kuanlin sambil menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. "Yang tadi artinya apa?"

"Hm?" Kuanlin melirik Jihoon, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Yang mana?"

"Yang tadi." Jihoon mengulang, meskipun tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang ia maksud — toh pasti Kuanlin sudah mengerti.

"Ada deh, ayo tebak."

"Ih. Menyebalkan," gerutu Jihoon pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kadang aku merasa tidak adil karena aku tidak bisa mengerti isi pikiranmu yang dalam bahasa Mandarin."

"Tidak adil dari mana? Aku juga belum sefasih itu dalam bahasa Korea lho, Hyung." Kuanlin mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. "Aku bisa bingung juga kalau kau mulai berpikir dalam bahasa Korea yang susah."

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi tetap saja …."

"Makanya, belajar bahasa Mandarin."

Komentar Kuanlin barusan membuat Jihoon memutar matanya. "Aku belajar, tahu."

"Tapi malas-malasan," tambah Kuanlin cepat sambil tergelak. "Katanya Hyung, kalau mau cepat belajar satu bahasa, cari pacar yang fasih berbicara bahasa tersebut. Masih bingung mau cari di mana pacar yang bisa bahasa Mandarin? Kau sudah punya _soulmate_ yang bicara Mandarin sejak lahir, lho, diberdayakan dong."

Jihoon menghadiahi Kuanlin dengan cubitan keras di kedua pipi. Kuanlin tertawa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11**

 _Kuanlin-_ ah _, setelah ini, kita mau bagaimana?_

Seperti segala sesuatu yang fana, kebersamaan mereka juga hanya sementara. Akan tiba masanya keduanya akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing, tidak lagi berada dalam satu atap, tidak lagi berada dalam satu grup, mungkin tidak lagi dapat melihat wajah masing-masing untuk berhari-hari. Jihoon sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat Kuanlin yang berbagi kamar dengannya, ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti kamar yang ditempatinya tanpa Kuanlin. Begitu juga Kuanlin, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Jihoon yang mengajarkannya bahasa Korea dengan tenang (hanya di luarnya tentu saja, terkadang Jihoon kelimpungan setengah mati memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kuanlin cepat mengerti) dan ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari, Jihoon tidak ada di depannya, memegang buku hijau-kuning dan menjelaskan arti kata-kata padanya.

Mereka memang tidak akan berpisah jauh-jauh; toh keduanya masih akan beraktivitas di negara yang sama, tapi terkadang satuan jarak adalah hal yang relatif. Mereka bisa saja tinggal di kota yang sama tapi tidak bertemu satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Apalagi grup idola punya jadwal yang sangat padat nyaris tanpa celah. Lalu untuk apa mereka dipertemukan untuk saat ini apabila mereka hanya bersama hanya untuk jangka waktu sebentar, sebelum nantinya berpisah?

 _Bagaimana apanya,_ Hyung? _Meskipun nanti kita pisah setelah bubar, kita masih dapat berkomunikasi seperti ini._

 _Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh kalau aku tidak melihatmu._

Jihoon merasakan Kuanlin menggenggam tangannya semakin erat sebelum ia mendengar lagi suara Kuanlin di dalam kepalanya.

 _Mungkin kita dipertemukan seperti ini agar nanti tidak terpisah lagi,_ Hyung _._

"Begitukah?" Jihoon berkomentar, menatap Kuanlin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua mata anak itu terlihat seolah-olah sedang fokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film, tapi Jihoon lebih dari tahu kalau fokus Kuanlin bukan pada film itu. "Dipertemukan agar tidak terpisah lagi?"

"Hmm, begini lho, _Hyung_ …." Kuanlin menambahkan dengan suara pelan, agar tidak mengganggu Daehwi dan Woojin yang sedang tidur di atas karpet — mereka yang minta nonton film, tapi mereka yang tidur duluan, omong-omong. "Misalkan saja kita mau menghubungkan dua buah kaleng dengan satu meter benang —"

"Kenapa harus kaleng?"

"Ya … ya terserah saja sih, _Hyung_ , bebas. Aku kepikirannya kaleng." Kuanlin menggaruk kepalanya sementara Jihoon tersenyum jahil. "Intinya sih, kalengnya harus ada dulu di tempat yang sama sebelum bisa diikat sama benangnya. Nggak bisa dong, kalau satu kaleng ada di sini, misalnya, tapi kaleng yang lain ada di Sungai Han. Harus ada di tempat yang sama."

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacak rambut Kuanlin. "Pintar juga kau ini."

"Eyy, jangan meremehkanku, _Hyung_ ," gumam Kuanlin sambil tersenyum. "Jadi intinya _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir meskipun kita terpisah."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kuanlin. "Kalau misalnya aku kangen, kamu bisa langsung tahu."

"Iya, begitu, terus kita bisa ngobrol tanpa perlu pakai ponsel atau laptop, praktis. Kalau kangen tinggal dipikirkan saja."

"Kalau selingkuh?"

"Memangnya berani selingkuh kalau aku akan ada terus di dalam kepalamu?"

Nyaris saja Jihoon tertawa keras-keras jika tidak ingat ada dua orang yang sedang tidur di dekat mereka. Ia menahan tawanya, dan sebagai gantinya memeluk lengan Kuanlin erat-erat.

Setelah ini, mereka memang akan berpisah; tapi satu setengah tahun yang berharga ini hanya merupakan fragmen kecil dari kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan untuk mereka. Satu hal yang pasti, Jihoon, seperti juga Kuanlin, percaya bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi dengan alasan tertentu, termasuk juga pertemuan mereka saat ini. Mungkin Kuanlin benar, mereka bertemu sekarang agar nanti mereka tidak berpisah.

Karena itulah yang belahan jiwa lakukan; mereka terhubung tanpa ada batas.

 **End**

* * *

 _*) artinya kurang lebih "i l_ _ike when you smile, I like when you are angry, I like your kind-hearted and I like your earnest. God knows I love every moment I have spent with you." source: digmandarin_

 **a/n:** Prompt buat soulmate AU-nya terinspirasi dari fanfic **a fool's monologue** punya nieeex di AO3! Silakan mampir untuk baca-baca huhu lucu banget lho, pairnya euiwoong/hyungseob btw

Also soulmate AU 101: banyak cerita soulmate AU yang punya plothole tidak terkecuali ff ini jadi mari bersenang-senang saja dan bersikap seolah-olah plothole itu tidak ada. (lari dari tanggungjawab sebagai author) basically just … just please consider the language barrier! Terkadang wink tidak ngerti isi pikiran pan karena pan mikir pake bahasa mandarin :")

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**

 _ps: ngedit fic ini bikin saya mikir sebenernya di ff ini yang lebih tua siapa :""))))_


End file.
